Dean Gets Visions!
by bbgirl189
Summary: We all know Sam got visions, but what if Dean got them for a short time, and witnesses the deaths of brother and father over and over, making him sick.


It had already been a long day of training and school, but none of that stopped Sam from noticing something was up with his 17 year old big brother. He had never seen Dean so spaced out, or mess up so much. He had secretly stepped up, helping his brother so Dad wouldn't catch on or get mad. For once Dad was oblivious. Dean walked around their training ground aimlessly. Every time he turned around, he would hallucinate, seeing something bad happen to Sam or Dad. He was starting to feel unnerved by all the deaths he was seeing.

Sam ran up to Dean, lunging at him and hoping Dean saw him coming.

Dean reacted quickly, catching both him and Sam off guard. He caught Sam in the shoulder with his fist, earning a loud yelp of pain from his younger brother.

"Crap. sorry Sammy." he gasped out, cringing as his head started pulsating painfully.

"Its all good." Sam ground out, grasping his shoulder gingerly, wincing as he realized he had a dislocated shoulder. "Dang it. I need your help, Dean, you dislocated my shoulder." he added for Dean's sake.

Dean snapped the kid's shoulder back into place gingerly, earning a groan from Sam. "Sorry, Sammy, I don't know what's up with my brain today." he admitted, rubbing his temples as he spoke and felt a pierce of pain.

"Need some Tylenol?" Sam asked, rubbing his shoulder gingerly. He needed some Advil himself, but he knew Dean needed something too.

Dean started shaking his head, but ended up nodding instead. "Yes, please." he found himself pleading faintly in his tone. He knew something was wrong with him, he just prayed Sam caught on before their dad turned it into a huge deal.

Sam walked over to the car, ignoring dad's curious look. "I've got a headache." he offered, when John didn't look away like usual.

"Okay, get your brother back at it." John instructed gruffly.

Sam nodded in understanding, using a slight of hand to snag Tylenol for his brother. He dry swallowed his Advil, barely concealing his grimace of pain. He carried the Tylenol over to Dean, who was spacing out again.

"Dean?" he asked in concern, as Dean clasped the sides of his head, he watched a woman die before his very eyes, but he was somewhere eIse. He couldn't explain what was happening, just that his head wanted to explode, and he was seeing too many deaths to function.

"Stop, please! I'll do anything, just make it stop!" Dean gasped out, his voice changing in pain.

Sam sprung into action, grabbing Dean's shoulder too tightly, forcing his brother to register the pain and come back to reality.

Dean doubled over, retching violently, as he strained to vomit up nothing, since he hadn't eaten all day. This not vomiting got Sam's attention, making his little brother worry deeply.

"Try to breathe." Sam said strongly, ignoring his dad who had run over when Dean started trying to vomit.

"What the hell happened?" John demanded, moving to push Sam out of the way. Sam stood his ground by holding onto Dean's arm tightly.

"I think he has a migraine." Sam said simply, since lying seemed the best answer. Especially since he had no idea what was going on with his big brother. He barely had time to react, as he felt Dean go limp in his hands, and collapsed unconscious.

John accepted the answer reaching out to catch Dean, as his eldest went to kiss the floor. "A migraine that makes him pass out?" he countered in annoyance.

"He gets really bad ones, that make him sick and pass out." Sam suggested, knowing it was a possible for Dean's body to work that.

John and Sam carried Dean to the car, and returned to the motel. After making sure Dean was situated, dad left Sam in charge of the oldest's care and went to get drunk… as per usual.

Sam wet down a washcloth, using it to mop at Dean's forehead and neck gently. "Come on, Dean, wake up for me." he asked over and over again.

Dean slowly started to stir, moaning softly as images flickered across his vision at a break neck speed. "Stop…" he slurred over and over again, causing Sam to frown in concern.

"Stop what?" Sam asked curiously. He really wanted to know what was plaguing his brother.

"The images… the deaths… the pain… Make it stop!" Dean cried out, clasping the sides of his head in agony, as he curled into the fetal position, rocking lightly back and forth.

"Okay, okay. It's okay. None of that is real." Sam said calmly, looking around them to be sure. "No one is dying." he added to reassure his big brother.

Dean groaned, looking around briefly, before returning to his early motion. "You died again… as you have a thousand times before… just today." he mumbled, slurring faintly at the end as he lost consciousness again.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise at Dean's words. His brother… was having visions? As in, visions of how he would die, probably dad too. What the heck?!

Dean slept fitfully, tossing and turning weakly, each movement earning a groan and a cry from the older teen.

Sam sighed softly, watching Dean's every move while he slept. "Come on, Dean, you gotta wake up and talk to me. Let me help you." he asked of his brother, wishing more than anything he could take his brother's discomfort away.

Dean stirred slightly, looking at Sam in surprise and confusion. "What's wrong, Sammy?" he slurred weakly, forcing himself upright. His arms shook from keeping himself up, but he didn't fall much to Sam's surprise.

Sam moved quickly, helping his brother relax against pillows, instead of fall against the headboard. "Nothing is wrong, Dean. You're having visions." he warned gently.

Dean nodded weakly, resting back in exhaustion. "Have i seen anything helpful?" he asked, sounding half asleep.

Sam shook his head. "Nope, just dad and I dying a bazillion ways… according to you." he said with a smirk. "Anything good?" he asked curiously, hoping Dean took the bait.

"No, there is nothing good about death, Sam. Can I sleep now?" he asked, too tired to care that he was asking permission from his 13 year old brother.

"Not yet, I need you to stay awake for a bit." Sam said quickly, moving to grab more Tylenol for his brother.

"My head hurts, I need to sleep it off." Dean protested, glaring at Sam who was digging through the first aid kit.

"I know, and you will sleep, as soon as you take more Tylenol. And drink some water." Sam said firmly, returning to Dean with Tylenol and a big cup of water. "Drink all of it." he instructed, giving him a look of 'Do as I say, or else!'

Dean glared at Sam, but did as he was told, looking at the water with mild distaste. "Fine, if I puke it back up, I blame you." he said bluntly, earning a laugh from Sam.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sam said, waving his comment off. "You puke, and it'll be the visions' fault again." he added with a laugh.

Dean finished the water, after swallowing the Tylenol, and fell asleep upright quite easily.

Sam set the room up with towels on the ground, and a bin by the bed, in case Dean did vomit the meds and water.

—

Needless to say, both boys were relieved that Dean never threw up, and the visions were gone the next day, as if they'd never been there before. Turns out, all the ways the boys died as hunters, were all the deaths Dean saw.


End file.
